Spherical robots are desirable for certain applications. Current spherical robots rely upon rotating mechanical weights inside the sphere to change the center gravity of the sphere, causing the robot to roll. The use of rotating mechanical weights is not optimal due to the reliance upon moving parts, which can present burdensome maintenance issues. It would be desirable, for certain applications, to have a spherical robot that does not rely on mechanical weights for propulsion.